This invention relates to an electrical power generating device and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a rotating cellular energy generating device which has the capabilities of storing large amounts of power for extended periods of time so the power can be used immediately or stored for use at a later time.
Heretofore, there have been different ways of generating and storing electrical power with the classical methods associated with nuclear energy, fuel oil, coal and hydroelectric power generation. Less common methods used are fuel cells, solar cells and wind powered turbines. None of these electrical generating methods have the ability to store power for extended periods of time.
The use of wind power to generate electricity is very attractive since wind power is a renewable source and wind powered electrical generators are non-polluting. The inability to store power for use when the wind is not blowing however, prevents widespread use of wind power generators.
Electrical power which may be stored for later use includes electrical batteries, the breakdown of water into hydrogen and oxygen to generate steam to drive a generator, pumping of water to a reservoir for later use in a hydroelectric generator and the use of high speed flywheels. None of these methods are efficient or practical for larger scale power storage.
Flywheels have long been proposed for use in storing power. These type devices rely on the use of a relatively small solid flywheel rotating at high speeds. These devices must be designed to withstand forces associated with rotation rates of several thousand of revolutions per minute. The forces associated with these high speed and the acceleration and deceleration of the flywheel are destructive in nature and relatively minor effects can cause catastrophic failure of the flywheel. In addition, all of the known proposed flywheels are designed to give up power in ways which result in a rapid slowing of the flywheel speed.
The subject invention provides a unique device which eliminates the above mentioned problems and provides means for generating electrical power for extended periods of time.